Bleeding Vows
by ShadowBYeBYe
Summary: Sasuke lovers beware. Sakura always wanted to have him, but does she still want him after she gets him?


**Warning to all readers: Please read with caution, This story contains violence, adult situation, abuse, pain and suffering, and angst. This is not intended for any reader with a weak constitution (all though the gore is extremely mild) nor is it intended to promote any acts of violence toward a lover or spouse. I do NOT condone cheating or abuse. I am against the romanticizing of rough sex and violent forceful relationships. Please note, that rough sex is an aquired taste, and if it is something that floats your boat no offense is meant, but in this situation below, it is not meant to be the 'enjoyable' kind. **

**Okay now that the warning is over, enjoy. I do not, nor do I want to own naruto, though it might be cool to own Kakashi. :3**

**All reviews and replys are greatly appreciated. If you feel the need to flame, go ahead. I will answer any scrutiny with class, and appreciate for the critic giving it to me. ;p**

* * *

Sakura closed her eyes and let her forehead rest against the cold wall, as the salty taste filled her mouth. Tears were hot on her face but she didn't care. The world was spinning and the shrill ringing in her ears refused to subside. Pain coursed through her to the very ends of her fingers from deep within her core. Burning sensations crawled over her back, and the gash on her forehead could have answered several questions regarding the psychedelic colors swirling her vision. She closed her eyes shut tight as the rage and over whelming anguish washed away the shock that was still shaking her hands.

A jagged breath escaped her cold lips, as she tried to wish away the torrents of pain waving through her. How could she have been so stupid? Why had she taken everything for granted? NO! No she would not put herself at fault. That's what he would want. That's exactly what it is he wanted her to believe. She swallowed back a sob as a wave of nausea hit the back of her throat, the acid coating her mouth.

She had been so in love with him. Her world revolved around him. Every breath she took consisted of making him her own. He was in her dreams at night and plagued her thoughts during the day. The first thing she thought of in the morning and the last thought to leave her mind as she laid down to sleep. To her, he was perfect. Her world didn't revolve around him. No she was wrong on that. He **was** her world. That was all there was to it.

To be Mrs. Sasuke Uchiha was the greatest thing that she could have ever wished for, and she had millions of times. To earn the man's love and affection was her sole purpose for living. What more could she have wanted? A hell of a lot more than what she got, but of course she didn't learn this until it was far to late. A moan rang out from her throat as she tried to bury her head in the small corner. She shook her head grinding her teeth as the aching intensified. Her wrist was shattered, she could tell that by the surging heat pouring from her arm and the large knot beginning to form. She had heard the break, as well. That sickening crack just before the fire sent into the strained tendons.

A throbbing in her jaw alerted her to a possible fracture, but what did it matter any more. She had ruined everything. NO! She would not think like that. She would not.

When she agreed to be his wife, she thought she became th embodiment of nirvana. A walking simple of perfect balance. Everything was in order, and her life was finally going how she wanted it to. A handsome husband, who just happened to be one of the best ninja's in the world. She had dreamed of her wedding night since she was old enough to comprehend the events. She knew it would be one filled with passion, heated love and something that she would never forget.

At least she got one of them right. She would never forget her wedding night, but that didn't mean that she didn't want to. Hours on end of painful scrubbing couldn't wash the memories away and no amount of medicine could force her to forget. She was a virgin when she handed herself over to him. Regardless of her talks with Tsunade, she still was going in blind. Certain things she knew, but her experience wasn't anything she was prepared for.

He had pinned her against he wall and forced himself inside her. Her scream of pain had done nothing to stop him. The friction as he slammed his body against hers sent pain stinging to the bottom of her feet. She had cried out and screamed but he didn't stop. She could feel her sensitive area tearing as he grew more violent. He must have decided that she was making too much noise, because he had slammed his mouth over hers as she cried out in agony. The forced in which he slammed into her left more than just her mouth bloody swollen and bruised. She had tried to fight him but his hands pinned her tighter. Her bucking and struggling only aggravated him further as he jerked himself away from her.

She had remembered sliding down the wall as her entire bottom region burned worse than anything she had ever felt. She hadn't even had time to look up before he grabbed her again. She threw herself away from him and grabbed the sheets wrapping them around herself. They hadn't even touch the bed that she had decorated and fixed for their special night until then. She shook her head as she stared at him. His body was still ready, hard and thick, but covered in a thin coat of her blood. She had grabbed a vase of flowers and held it up ready to bash his head in if he came at her again. He only sneered his smug little grin. He shook his head as he looked at her in disgust, then uttered the words that sent her entire world crumbling to the floor in millions of irreparable pieces.

"I knew you weren't good enough for me." Fucking bastard. Sakura cried harder as she sat curled in the corner of the house they shared. She was too afraid to move. There was no guarantee that her legs would work if she tried to use them. So she would sit there, bleeding and dying a little more on the inside as her mind tormented her further with memories of her wretched five year marriage.

That first night, that very instant she knew she should have packed her things and ran. Ran as far and as fast as she could to get away from that Uchiha. But no, love had made her stay. Who was she trying to kid? It wasn't love that kept her there, it was fear. Fear of what would happen to her if she left. Fear of what HE would do to her if she left and he found her. Cruel and ironic terms ripped the notion of love away from her and shredded it like confetti.

For three weeks after the day of their wedding Sakura couldn't void her bladder without crying. Trickles of urine at the most, but there were always streaked with blood. Her entire abdomen would hurt and she couldn't' clean herself without wincing. The pain was constant, and she found her self avoiding sitting if she could help it. Her medical training told her that she had all sorts of infections, but none of her justus, medicines could help. Of course Tsunade probably had something to help, but she wouldn't go to her mentor for help. Tsunade would ask questions. Questions she wasn't sure she could answer. Then there was the small problem of Sasuke.

She had gotten out of the shower one night, and was crying as she sat trying in vain to use the restroom, when he appeared in the doorway. She could remember vividly the look in his eyes as she looked up at him. Her eyes were puffy and swollen and the tears were still wet on her face. Pathetic. That was what he called her, but then he smiled. He had walked over and touched her cheek gently. He hadn't touched her since his power trip that night. Shit, he hadn't even been in the same room as her for more than a few seconds. With the most gentle voice that was possible and the sincerest voice he could muster he looked straight into her eyes and told her one of the most fright inducing things she had ever heard.

"If I can do that, trying to be nice, think of what I can do when you make me mad." Think of it, no she didn't want to think of it. She was sitting there in a pool of it. The blood had surrounded her and saturated into her clothes. She couldn't move, she wouldn't. Every move hurt, and for the most part forced more blood from her body. Four years she had lived with the abusive outbursts and the violent agonizing experience that he called sex, before someone found out. Nosey, intrusive, immature and the person she believe would save her from that life.

Naruto had grown so much from the annoying hokage-obsessed spontaneous kid he was back in the day. He was a handsome man, whisker marks and all. His blue eyes were so intense as he looked over her. The bruise on her neck was hard to explain, but he had pleaded with her to. She had stumbled through a half assed excuse and quickly fled from him. Tears had burned her face as she turned her back on him leaving him standing by the ramen counter. She had tried so hard to cover the marks with her clothes. If Naruto would have seen just what was hidden under those clothes he would have been furious. Whether it be the large gash across her back or the ring of deep infected teeth marks that decorated her breast, none were apparent through clothes. She was stronger than he gave her credit for. She knew it, but that knowledge had been beaten into the back of her mind and he had replaced it with blame. She was the one that brought it on herself. Had she been a real wife, she would have been ready and able for her husband. She would never deny him any pleasures nor would she talk back to him. Sakura brought it all on her self.

She let out a sobbing scream as another wave of pain coursed through her lower abdomen. If he had still been in the house she wouldn't have done it, but he was gone and she couldn't hold it in any longer. She was not worthless. She did not deserve the beatings, nor did she deserve the quality of life he forced upon her. She had been blinded so much by his hatred that it took a certain blue-eyed devil to pull her back to reality.

He had caught her again in the market, thankfully enough, with no visible marks. The questions spilled from his mouth, but it was the genuine worry in his eyes that made the tears start and once they started she couldn't stop them. They talked for the longest sitting in that old bench where they had shared so many conversations when they were young. The more Naruto prodded, the more Sakura began to realize that her life was all wrong. The deeper the blond ninja dug, the harder yet more apparent the truth became. She could never change Sasuke. She could never make him into the kind caring person she thought he was in secret. He would never be the man she had thought he was. No, that man was sitting beside her, caressing her hand as he tried to comfort her. She had flung her arms around him before she left him that day. She wished she could have just dissolved into him, joined with him and that would have been it. No more Sakura, not more punching bag for the youngest Uchiha. The tears started again full forces when Naruto's arms curled around her gently. His touch was so light that it sent a surge of sorrow through her. He knew she was hurt. He knew there were bruises lacerations and gashes under her clothes. He knew, she didn't have to tell him a word of it. He just knew.

She screamed again praying that someone would hear her. She was terrified, in pain, and partially paralyzed. Her hand moved from the blood covered floor and found it's way up to her swollen stomach. The tears lumped in her throat as she begged for movement. Some tiny sign that her baby was alright.

Things started progressing with Naruto, after weeks of his consolation and comfort, she had kissed him. She didn't know whether it was impulse or the desire to have that good memory in her mind went she made her trip back to hell. She had found that if she could close her eyes and remember good things, the abuse didn't hurt as bad. It still hurt, there was no denying, but it didn't leave her paralyzed in agony. To her surprise Naruto hadn't pulled away, instead he only brought his hands up to gently caress her face. Sakura had felt the knot in her throat as the tears slipped from her eyes, she broke the kiss but he held her there with out force. He tilted her head down and let his lips rest lightly against her forehead, before he curled his strong arms around her, holding her close to his chest.

She had left him that evening and returned home to an sake filled Sasuke. Needless to say the warm good feeling was soon replaced by the warm feeling of a broken arm. Her husband had stormed out leaving her in tears, as he always did. Naruto had showed up, telling her that he felt a flare of chakra too familiar to pass by. He swore that he would get Sasuke, and that he would get her away from that life. He just needed time. Hokage Kakashi would need to be informed of the abuse before he could hide her safely.

Sakura felt the haste of her decision as she waited for her baby to move. She had ordered him, made him promise on his life, that he wouldn't tell a soul. He would not promise. He told her that he had to tell the Hokage that it was the only way to save her life. She had agreed, but told him to let her try to get out herself first, that she would tell him when to inform the Hokage. As she sat there in the blood and the waves of agony rolling over her, she cursed her self for not letting him ask for help yet. She had put it off for a year but in that year things happened that changed her life, at the moment, though she didn't know if it was for the better or worse.

Her meetings with Naruto became a life line to her. She long to see him, and to have him hold her in his arms. After they crossed that line of intimacy, she realized truly how horrible her life was. She had been so afraid, but he wasn't insistent. Hell, it wasn't even his idea. He had looked over her nakedness with sadness in his eyes, as the yellow tint of bruises and the bite scars littered her body. She felt the tears start to burn her face as she translated the sadness for disgust. But Naruto didn't let her tears fall far from her eyes. He pulled her to his arms and held her, the warmth of his body engulfing her as they sat melded against each other. Never, he had told her, did he want to see her cry because of something he had done. He would not cross that boundary.

Sakura screamed out again. It had been almost on hour since Sasuke had left. An hour since her baby had last moved. Her heart was tearing to pieces as she tried to hold on to the small bit of sanity she had let. From all the damage her husband had done to her internal, she had thought impossible for her to even get pregnant. But once she did the joy had flooded through her like a tidal wave, but the flame of joy was extinguished when Sasuke dismissed her pregnancy as he dismissed her. Hn. That was all he had to say. She hated that word. Could that even be considered a word? It was more of a grunt, and animalistic growl that any creature regardless of intellect, or lack thereof, could make. No smile had crossed his face, no thought put into a response, just _HN. _

That was the difference between Naruto and Sasuke. No that wasn't the difference, it was one of many. Naruto had held her in his arms and showed her what the true definition of making love. He had sent her to heights in which she had never been, and most of it was because she loved him, which she had never admitted to him. He would brush her hair out of her face when they were talking, caress her hand in his, and brush her cheek with his knuckles just for the sake of touching her. When he looked at her, she could see the feelings in his eyes. He had always loved her, she had just been too disillusioned to see it. She could remember the look in his eyes, they way they lit up, when she told him the news. His eyes danced as he grabbed her into a fierce yet gentle hug. His mouth had set next to her ear, but she could still see the brilliant smile on his face. The first thing that he could say after wiping away tears was that they baby was his.

Sakura cried harder, her body starting to tremble as the toxins of infection started to settle into her blood. She was going to die if someone didn't find her soon. She screamed out for help, her voice cracking as she drew the last bit of voice she had. _Move, please...please move. _She begged the the child inside of her. Sleeping, maybe the child was sleeping. But that thought only brought the tears stinging to her eyes harder. She was disillusioning herself again.

Sasuke had decided that it was too 'dangerous' for her to go to the market. He hadn't let her out of the house in five months. She hadn't been doing anything to provoke the attack. She was sitting in the greeting room reading one of her medic scrolls, when he stormed in on her. He had snatched the book out of her hand and used it to knock her out of the chair. She had jerked for the kunai she kept in her leg band, but he had slammed his foot down on her leg just where it sat. She had growled as the blade pierced the leather band and dove into her leg. She had tried to kick him off, but the swell of her pregnancy kept her from fighting as much as she had before. Something itched at the back of her mind, she knew that something was wrong this time. A darker presence filled the house and the smell of death caught in her nose. Her death, and her child's death scent preceded the events. She didn't want to die, and she didn't want to lose the baby. He couldn't have known about Naruto, she had been too careful. There was no way that he could have known that the baby was his. No way at all.

She cried as she heard the door slam open. She sobbed as she tried to quiet herself. He was back. He had come back to make sure that she had died. He would come in and pick her up and clean up the mess. He would clean her face, then run outside with her body, yelling for help. Someone please help, he would say. My wife has fallen down the stairs. She needs help. But he would know it was too late. Her mind ripped away from her scenario as it dove back into what she remembered of the attack.

He had grabbed her up by the shirt and flung her into the hall. With a throbbing leg she had scrambled to her feet as she made for the window or the kitchen. But he had fallen on her before she could reach even the flowing curtains. His blows were deliberate and possibly deadly. He knew what he was doing. Her instincts flared up as the will to protect her baby threw out a massive wave of chakra. She threw him off and bolted for the door, and when his hand wrapped around her long pink hair she had spun around faster than she thought she possibly could and delivered one hell of a kick to his jaw. That bought her time but not enough. She flew down the hall getting a glimpse of the door before she was thrown against the wall face first.

Her vision swam as she fell, it blackened as he landed a sharp kick right to her stomach. She screamed out, her hands scratching his leg as she grabbed it. She clawed at him, her teeth began to snap as she tried to lock down a bite on him. He had grown tiered of her trying to tear him and kicked her hard across the jaw. She still knew she had to fight, something inside of her was telling her that she had too. She flung her fist upward and heard him let out a yell as her fist hit home. The world went black when he delivered another kick to her stomach followed by a slamming knock across the jaw.

Sakura thought back to the earlier events as she tried to stop her crying. She had probably gotten out better if she had laid back and just took it. NO! Her mind screamed at her for the thousandth time. There was no indication that he wouldn't have killed her had she not fought. She had to try, for her child she had to try. She felt the tears start again, as she realized that she had lost what she had been fighting for. She quieted herself in the hopes that he would forget she was there, go on about his normal activities and just let her die.

"SAKURA!" She forced her swollen eyes open as she heard her name screamed from the front door. The light stung her eyes, but the tears blurred her vision as she finally recognized the voice. She screamed as hard as she could, the resulting sound sounding more like a dying cat than anything a human should make, but it would get her point across. It wasn't but a second until she saw that blurry figure in his loud orange garb. She sobbed as she lifted her arms painfully towards him. She felt his arms wrap around her and the pain started to slip away. Numbness began to take over her body as he clutched her broken and bleeding close to him. His scent filled her nose. That masculine smell that only he had. The smell of freshness, that refreshing cool breeze that was there one second and gone the next leaving that cooling effect over the skin. Wind blown blossoms, and the scent of rain on before the storm. It mingled with the metallic smell stuck in her nose, but the security that came from him was enough. Darkness curled around her, her vision blurred, clouded then slipped into the enveloping blackness.

She let her head fall into him as she listened to his heart beat. He was running, his pulse told her that much. He was talking to her, though she only understood parts as she danced between consciousness.

"You're safe Sakura, You're safe."


End file.
